Brooke Diamond
Brooke Diamond '(played by Lisa Rinna) is the mother of James Diamond. She is an accomplished businesswoman who runs a successful cosmetics company even being dubbed the "Estée Lauder of the Midwest." She's very intimidating, and few people have dared to stand up to her or say "no." Brooke Diamond (Lisa Rinna) is James Diamond's mom who appears in Big Time Moms. She wants to take James home so he could become the future CEO of her cosmetics company. It is revealed she misses him so much that Carlos's Logan's and Kendall's mothers set up ways for her to still see James and keep in touch with him. She is divorced from her husband who married a woman 15 years younger. According to Carlos she is "part powerful part beautiful and all terrifying." History In Big Time Moms she comes to Los Angeles with the intent to take James home claiming that she wants him to follow in her footsteps and take over her cosmetics company. The members of Big Time Rush along with Gustavo and Kelly immediately begin making plans to convince her to let James stay, but even singing her a special song fails to convince her and James' inability to say "no" also contributes to this. When Kendall Logan and Carlos remember a time when their mothers had worked together and successfully stood up to Brooke they bring Mrs. Mitchell (Logan's mom) and Mrs. Garcia (Carlos's mom) to LA, and they team up with Mrs. Knight to confront Brooke about her behavior. They point out that she isn't just being unfair to her own son, but to their sons' as well, and remind how the four of them (as well as the boys' fathers) all made an agreement the all four boys (and Katie) would stay in LA with Jennifer as their guardian, and point out that she can't just "un-agree" to their previous arrangement. At this Brooke breaks down crying and admits that she doesn't actually want her son to run her cosmetics company--in reality, she simply wants James to come home because Brooke feels that she never gets to see him anymore. With this in mind, James (as well as the other boys' and their moms) are a little more sympathetic to Brooke's motivations for wanting to take her son back home to Minnesota. Everyone then helps to arrange for James and his mom to stay in better contact with each other: * Mrs. Mitchell (who's a real estate agent) sells Brooke a building that would allow her to open up a branch of her company in LA, giving her an excuse to see James in person at least once a month. *Mrs. Garcia (who works with computers and electronics) wires both their laptops with video conference equipment to allow the two to see each other at any time. *Gustavo (with some threatening coercion from the boys' moms) and Kelly arrange for the band to tour in Minnesota. Brooke happily accepts these arrangements and agrees to let James remain with the band. Personality Brooke seems to be a control freak. She insists that things should be done her way and no one should refuse her. If something doesn't go her way, she gets angry which is why her family and friends are afraid of her. Despite her temper and controlling behavior Brooke truly loves her son and ultimately just wants what's best for him, but it seems that she never thinks to actually ask him about what he really wants. Relationships 'James James is the son of Brooke. They're very close and James obviously loves his mother very much, but as shown in Big Time Moms James has trouble standing up to her and is scared of disappointing her. In the same episode, he also writes her a song to tell her how much he loves her. In the end of Big Time Moms, Brooke confesses that she misses James while he is in LA. 'Mr. Diamond' Mr. Diamond is Brooke's ex-husband and James's father--it's never explained why James's parents got divorced, but it seemed that they had marital issues and still have some issues with each other even after they've gotten divorced. When Gustavo suggests that James get his dad to talk to Brooke to convince her to let James stay in LA, James explained that that wouldn't work because, due to his parents' issues with each other, they haven't really "talked" since they got divorced. It's possible that Mr. Diamond has a thing for younger women because James reveals that sometime after his parents got divorced his dad got remarried to a woman who's fifteen years younger than him. 'Jennifer Knight' Jennifer is one of Brooke's friends. Just like Mr. Diamond and James, Mrs. Knight is afraid of Brooke. She seems to rely on fear to get people to do what she wants and Mrs. Knight is an example of that. However when Sylvia Garcia and Joanna Mitchell are with her she can stand her ground better. Despite her fear of Brooke, she does help her stay in contact with James at the end of the episode. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Category:One appearance only